Could This Be Love?
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Based On Jennifer Lopez's Song, The Fic Is About Blair's Thoughts Of When She Met Marcus. Sorry That It Isn't Great But If You Love Terminator, It's Worth A Read.


Could This Be Love?

Based On The Song By Jennifer Lopez, My Fic Tells The Tale Of What Was Blair Thinking Of When She Met Marcus.

_If You Only Knew_

_What I've Been Going Through..._

She couldn't deny it any longer, Blair was falling for Marcus big time.

_Waiting And Wanting You_

_Could This Be Love?_

From the moment she met him, her heart fipped into massive somersaults. Those eyes, that devilish smile, the way he protected her from those bastards who wanted only her body, it shocked her that a real man out of nowhere suddenly appears in her life and saves her from danger.

_How, Tell Me How Will I Know_

_Will My Heart Make Believe It's So?_

_Or Can I Trust The Way I Feel?_

By the fireplace, she wrapped herself in his arms saying it was only for warmth but really it was just to hear the sound of his beating heart. When she looked into his eyes, a moment of silence fell on them.

_If You Could Read My Mind_

_You See How Hard I've Tried_

_Still I Can't Decide_

They didn't take it any futher, they rested until daybreak and headed back to base only for a mine attack to happen. That was when she discovered a shocking truth that he or she never knew. But somehow, it didn't stop her constant growing feelings for Marcus

_If You Only Knew_

_What I've Been Going Through_

Lying to Barnes was the only way to let him free, she couldn't stand for him to die. Though she shot him in his metal body, he strangely felt that she didn't mean it.

_Waiting And Wanting You, _

_Could This Be Love?_

_Oh, Tell Me Could This Be Love?_

Before they came to attack them, Marcus and Blair shared one moment of looking in each other's eyes. His hand touching her cheek, she shut her eyes and let the feeling embrace her. How she longed for his touch, does he really know how much she felt for him? Though it had been two days, she couldn't decide if she was truely in love with him or was it some trick to make her think that she was in love with him

_Do You Know If It's True_

_That Real Love Lasts A LifeTime_

_Does It Shine Like The Stars Up In The Sky?_

_And Do You Know If You Can Fall For_

_Just A Moment_

_Is A Moment For All Time_

Marcus saved John Connor but he was dying, he needed a heart and only he was the perfect match. This was something that broke Blair's own into a thousand shattered pieces, tears were falling down her face but she was a tough girl and never dared to express her feelings ever since she joined the Resistance until now. She quickly grabbed him, making him see deeply in her eyes. Within that moment, he knew all her secrets and her feelings for him.

_Why, Why Am I So Unsure?_

_Is That Love Knocking At My Door?_

_Or The Sound Of My Beating Heart?_

_If You Could Read My Mind,_

_You Know I Just Can't Hide_

_What I Feel Inside._

It was his second chance he always wanted but seriously, he didn't want to leave Blair alone in this dangerous and mad world. A shared kiss sealed their love, brief it may be but Blair knew that it would be forever in her memoies. Watching him sink away, she ran and let those forbidden tears fall down her cheeks. Did he know? That she wasn't sure but the way he looked at her, the way he kissed her, meant that he was in love with her too. Now the world was nothing without Marcus, what was the true meaning of love when something snatches it away leaving one soul in this cruel world?

_If You Only Knew_

_What I've Been Going Through_

_Waiting And Wanting You_

_Could This Be Love?_

_Oh, Tell Me Could This Be Love?_

Now looking into the man's eyes, they kissed and claps echoed around them. It had been a year that Blair thought she had said goodbye to Marcus but strangely, he had returned and the war was over. They expressed their feelings in a emotional wedding day, tears were shed and plenty of kisses. They danced until the final rays of the sun, a lone couple were swaying together not once avoiding their love-filled gazes. At long last, they were together again. The future was hazy but for Blair and Marcus, they had now to think about.

Author's Note: Mmm, the song didn't really go with the story did it? A bit rubbish but hey, it's something to do when I'm snowed in. Sorry it's short and ain't fanastic but I would love postive reviews when you can.


End file.
